Field Of Purple
by PftFan99
Summary: "Sh-shadow?" There stood the black stallion in her doorway. Twilight hopped out of the books, as fast as she could.     "Wh-what are you doing here?" The purple unicorn darted her eyes all over the room, looking at the mess. TwiShadow; For Cyndaquil255


Field Of Purple

**A/N: Mhm, yep. Of course. My friend, David (Cyndaquil255 on here :) ), has this pony OC named Shadow and he pairs him with Twilight so he asked me to write a ficlet about them during spring. So I did it. Here you go, Davvv~! **

Shadow galloped across the street, puddles of water splashing onto his pelt. The sunshine reflected off of his eyeballs, as he made his way into a huge field of flowers. He was actually on his way to Twilight Sparkle's house, but he came across this and decided to check it out. As he walked into the large field, his eyes glimmered at the beautiful sight. It was filled with a variety of bright purple flowers. There were violets, orchids, pansies, petunias, and many more. He gently walked across the field, sure to not crush any of the flowers, and he stared in awe. Purple. Everywhere. _Purple... Twilight... _He thought. He shut down his eyelids, as he pictured the magical purple unicorn, prancing along the field with him. Suddenly, his eyes shot up, and he galloped out of the field, as fast as lightning.

Twilight walked down the stairs and into the library, Spike by her side.

"What do you think, Spike?" Twilight asked. She was contemplating with herself about learning this new spell that looked interesting in her spell book.

"I think you should do it." Spike mumbled, for his mouth was full, as he licked the remains off of his fingers. Twilight giggled and pranced over to the book shelf. Her horn lighted up, as she tried to pull out one of the books from the shelf. She groaned. It was stuck.

"Spike!" Spike was instantly by her side.

"Yes, Twilight?"

"This book is stuck and won't come down." Spike saluted and hopped up onto the ladder, climbing up to get the book. He stuck his hand out to the book and tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge. It really _was_ stuck. He pulled harder. Nothing. Harder. Still nothing. Spike groaned, as well, and wiped the sweat off of his eyebrow. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the book and pulled as hard as he could, falling off of the ladder, onto the ground, with the rest of the books on the shelf. Twilight and Spike were basically buried under the pile of books.

"Ughhh.. Spike." Spike hopped out of the pile of books, running as fast as he could up the stairs. Twilight frowned, struggling to get herself out of this. When she finally got her head to the top, her door swung open.

"Sh-shadow?" There stood the black stallion in her doorway. Twilight hopped out of the books, as fast as she could.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" The purple unicorn darted her eyes all over the room, looking at the mess.

"I had something t- Woah, what happened here?" Shadow asked, concerned.

"Oh, well.. there was this book stuck, and Spike tried to get it out... Eventually, _this _happened.."

"Well, are you okay? I wouldn't want you getting hurt." Twilight blushed.

"Oh.. o-of course." Shadow smiled brightly.

"Well, I have something to show you." Shadow gestured to the door with his head, and Twilight slowly walked out of the library, followed by Shadow, as the door slammed shut.

"What exactly is this something?"

"You'll have to find out." Shadow smiled victoriously.

"Fine.." Twilight and Shadow started galloping down the path, smiling at each other, telling jokes, laughing every once in awhile, sometimes stopping to tell one of their friends hello.

"Alright, we're almost there. Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to see it until you are in it!" Twilight giggled.

"Fine." Twilight shut her eyes and Shadow began to lead her into the field, one hoof on her back.

"Okay.. open them." Twilight's eyes fluttered open, quickly. When she saw the huge field of purpe flowers, her eyes glistened.

"Sh-shadow.. This is beautiful..!"

"I know.. Almost as beautiful as you.." Twilight smiled brightly, and she wrapped Shadow in a hug. 

"I love it! How'd you find it?" Twilight pulled away, and bent down to sniff a flower.

"I was just galloping through here and I found this.. Reminded me of you... So I had to show you it.."

"Oh, Shadow..." Twilight's eyes started watering and she looked around the area. Shadow bent down grabbed a flower with his mouth, leaning forwards to Twilight.

"For you, my love." Twilight blushed, and accepted the flower, as Shadow put it in her hair.

"Beautiful.." The pair smiled at each other, finding a clear spot in the field, sitting there until sunset.

**A/N: And that's the enndddd...~ Hope you like it, Davvy. :') REVIEWS ARE HAPPINESS~! 3**

**~PftFan99**


End file.
